


An Empty Dashboard

by meveryotherday



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ambiguity, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Divorce, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Iambic Pentameter, Love, Slice of Life, Villanelle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27971387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meveryotherday/pseuds/meveryotherday
Summary: He who fails to see his vulnerability; is as he is capable of dismantling his dystopia.Poetry of Villanelle Form in Iambic Pentameter by meveryotherday.Special thanks to Masood Aslami and Peter Gundry.





	An Empty Dashboard

The beam he scanned as she gave way,  
As dust was lifted from these walls,  
Did hit the ground and book they say.

Heard loud the shout and inner fray  
Climbed in the master talent brawl,  
The beam he scanned as she gave way.

Her right connects before decay,  
Good glass of his where carpet stall,  
Did hit the ground and book they say.

My world will sigh at choice to stay,  
A deal but not; then came a squall,  
The beam he scanned as she gave way

Into frown face; the red not lay,  
Backward ensue the stairs and ball,  
Did hit the ground and book they say.

Hindsight the dust was done that day,  
None else could view the greatest fall,  
The beam he scanned as she gave way,  
Did hit the ground and book they say.


End file.
